


Stuck

by inktaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inktaire/pseuds/inktaire
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire get stuck in a snowstorm. Just a small drabble to kick off the winter season.





	Stuck

If Enjolras had seen the weather warnings, he wouldn’t have agreed to go to the store to pick up a fucking tree of all things. But he hadn’t, so here he was sitting in the passenger seat of Grantaire’s beat up Jeep and cursing every higher power he could think of.

“Remind me to kill you when I’m not freezing my ass off,” he seethed at the dark haired man as he buried his face further into his scarf.

Grantaire laughed a bit, pressing the gas pedal for the hundredth time. When the car refused to move despite the rapid spinning of its tires, he finally gave up. “The snow will let up soon, trust me,” he assured the blonde.

Except almost an hour later found them in exactly the same situation, the snow continuing to build up outside.

“Trust me, he said,” Enjolras muttered. Grantaire turned to look at him, eyes bright with amusement. “What?”

“You’re like a poodle.”

“Excuse me?”

“A tiny, angry, fluffy poodle.” Grantaire smiled at the glare he received. “My tiny, angry, fluffy poodle.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “You’re such a loser.”

“Your loser.”

“God, just let the snow stop so I don’t have to be cooped up with you.”

Grantaire laughed, sliding his hand onto Enjolras’ knee and squeezing it. “You wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”

Enjolras snorted. “Inside, maybe. I’m cold.” He shrugged to gesture to his bulky coat, scarf, and hands jammed inside of his pockets.

“I can think of a couple of things to do to keep us warm,” Grantaire raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re disgusting,” Enjolras laughed, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Grantaire grinned. “And you love it,” he said, leaning in to place a small peck on the blonde’s lips. “Now, would you rather listen to young Britney Spears or the Shrek soundtrack?”

Enjolras groaned. “Why are those the only two options? Actually, better yet, why do you even have those CD’s?”

“Shrek it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as inktaire. Stop by and say hi!


End file.
